Pedophilia
by Jeannexta
Summary: "Usianya saja yang masih anak-anak, jika kau merasakan tubuhnya kau akan kecanduan, lho. Percaya padaku!" # Bulu-bulu kuduk Sasuke seketika berdiri. Sepertinya Suigetsu memang sengaja ingin meracuni otaknya dengan hal-hal cabul untuk anak yang masih di bawah umur seperti Naruto. # AU!SasuNaru; Pedo!Sasu, Kid!Naru. BL; Yaoi. ONESHOT. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Kedua mata Sasuke langsung setengah terpejam malas begitu ia baru saja turun dari dalam mobil, dan melihat Sakura—istrinya yang dinikahinya tujuh tahun lalu—berjalan ke luar dari _mansion_ mereka. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil yang di dalamnya sudah ada sang supir. Begitu mobil istrinya itu berlalu pergi, Sasuke mendengus sambil berjalan menuju pintu _mansion_.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Wanita yang dinikahinya itu hanya sibuk mengejar karirnya sebagai seorang dokter muda. Jarang sekali Sakura berada di _mansion_ mereka; mengurusnya dan berbagi perhatian, seperti saat mereka berpacaran dulu. Padahal dengan pekerjaan Sasuke sekarang yang seorang CEO dari sebuah perusahaan afiliasi yang memproduksi produk mainan dan produk-produk _fashion_—ia bisa mengabulkan segala permintaan yang diinginkan istrinya itu. Tapi karena sejak kecil Sakura memang bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter, wanita itu tetap mendedikasikan sebagian hidupnya untuk menyembuhkan para pasiennya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang begitu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa panjang. Sambil menyambar _remote_ televisi, ia melepaskan ikatan dasinya, dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Pria itu agak terkejut begitu melihat Pakkun—seekor anjing yang sudah dipeliharanya selama empat tahun—tiba-tiba melompat, dan duduk di sampingnya. Bibir Sasuke melengkung tersenyum, sembari mengelus-elus kepala anjing peliharaannya. Ia baru sadar kalau Pakkun sudah bertambah semakin besar, padahal rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat Pakkun dalam wujud anak anjing yang masih sangat kecil saat dibelinya.

"Apa Pakkun sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke ke arah seorang pelayan wanita yang mengantar secangkir kopi untuknya. Pelayan wanita itu menggeleng.

"Kami baru saja akan memberinya makan tadi, Tuan. Tapi begitu mendengar suara mesin mobil Anda, dia langsung berlari dari halaman belakang untuk menemui Anda."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Pakkun, "Benarkah itu, Pakkun?"

Pakkun mengonggong sekali, seolah-olah mengerti dengan ucapan tuannya. Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Kau harus makan dan jika sudah selesai, kau bisa kembali kemari. Mengerti?" Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Pakkun kembali mengonggong dan melompat turun dari samping Sasuke, sebelum mengikuti pelayan wanita tadi menuju halaman belakang.

Begitu Sasuke baru saja akan mengambil cangkir kopi di atas meja, tiba-tiba dua buah tangan terulur dari belakang, dan menutup kedua matanya. Sasuke sedikit tersentak, namun bibirnya kembali melengkung tersenyum.

"_Ojisan_ sudah tahu siapa kamu..."

**.**  
**.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

**.**

_**Alternate Universe**_

**T**-_rated_

**4k+ **_**words**_

**Drama/Humor**

_**Oneshot**_

**.**

_~a_ **SasuNaru**_ story~ _

_Slight, _**SasuSaku**

**.**

**Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love, Yaoi,**_ dan **Pedofil,** yang sebagian besar cerita akan mengumbarkan **hubungan antara pria dewasa dengan anak kecil; Pedo!Sasu, Kid!Naru. **_Possible_ **OOC**. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan!

**.**

Terinspirasi dari komik Sweety karya Park Jae-sung &amp; Kim Ju-ri. ^^

_Somehow, enjoy!_

**.**

**Jeanne's** _present_...

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Pedophilia**

* * *

**.**  
**.**

Kedua tangan yang menutupi mata Sasuke sontak terlepas begitu mendengar kalimat pria itu. Sasuke menoleh dan mengulum senyum geli begitu ia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning yang masih berumur enam tahun memutari pinggiran sofa dengan bibir mengerucut cemberut.

"Tidak asyik! Masa secepat itu _Oji-chan_ tahu, sih?" kata bocah berwajah manis itu, setelah duduk di samping Sasuke dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut itu yang terlihat semakin manis di matanya. "Karena hanya kaulah bocah yang sering menganggu _Ojisan_, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto memeletkan lidahnya, sebelum ia menyambar _remote_ televisi di samping Sasuke. Ia terus mengganti-ganti _channel_, dan baru berhenti begitu melihat sebuah acara kartun.

"Kenapa tidak nonton di rumahmu, hm?" tanya Sasuke begitu ia melihat bocah manis itu mulai serius menonton acara kartun itu.

"_Okaa-chan_ selalu nonton drama jam begini," jawabnya tanpa menoleh dengan bibir mengerucut manyun.

"Jadi... Naruto kemari hanya untuk nonton ini?"

Naruto mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

"Mau makan es krim?" tawar Sasuke.

Bocah manis itu seketika menoleh dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar, "Mau, mau, mauuu...!"

Sasuke kembali terkekeh. "Naruto bisa memintanya pada pelayan yang ada di dapur."

"Iyeeey!" seru Naruto sambil melompat turun dari samping Sasuke, dan berlari ke arah dapur. Begitu Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Sasuke kembali mengambil _remote_ televisi dan mencari berita.

Selama dua tahun terakhir ini Naruto memang sering datang ke _mansion_ Sasuke—karena _mansion_ mereka bersebelahan alias bertetangga—untuk mengajaknya bermain atau menganggunya saat ia baru pulang kerja. Bocah manis itu hanya anak tunggal, makanya ia sering bermain ke _mansion _Sasuke, karena ibunya yang seorang penulis novel sering membiarkannya bermain sendiri, sementara ayahnya yang seorang dokter sangat jarang berada di rumah.

Kehadiran Naruto yang kadang membuat Sasuke kewalahan menghadapi kenakalannya, membuat pria itu jadi mulai terbiasa jika nantinya ia memiliki anak dari Sakura. Jika saja Sakura memberinya anak setelah mereka menikah, pasti sekarang anak mereka sudah sebesar Naruto. Sasuke akan mengajak anaknya itu bermain dan balik menjahilinya, sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Naruto.

"_Oji-chan_!" teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Bocah manis itu berdiri di sampingnya sambil memasang wajah yang ingin menangis. "Kata _Nee-chan_ yang ada di dapur es krimnya sudah habis."

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari sofa. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi beli es krim sama-sama."

"Horeee! Naruto _happy_!" serunya senang sambil melompat-lompat seperti kelinci.

Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan menuju garasi. Sasuke langsung menuju mobil BMW hitam kesayangannya, dan begitu sudah duduk di balik kemudi, ia membuka pintu di sebelah kanan agar Naruto bisa masuk.

"Pakai sabuk pengaman," katanya ke arah bocah manis itu, sembari menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku.

"_Ha'i_!" Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

Mobil itu akhirnya bergerak keluar dari garasi dan menuju pintu gerbang.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak begitu seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari bekakang. Kedua matanya membelalak begitu ia menoleh dan melihat temannya sewaktu SMA dulu, Hozuki Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu?" Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat. Agak kaget. "Kau sekarang bekerja di mana?"

"Aku mengurus hotel _otousan_-ku. Lalu, kau sendiri?" Suigetsu balas bertanya dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Aku juga mengganti posisi _otousan_-ku sebagai CEO dari perusahaannya." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Wow," kedua mata Suigetsu mengerjap kagum. "Oh, ya, kau ke _supermarket_ ini bersama anakmu yang di sana itu?" Dagunya menunjuk Naruto yang sedang melihat-lihat mobil _remote_ _control_ tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri.

"Bukan. Dia hanya anak tetanggaku. Kebetulan _mansion_ kami bersebelahan, dan dia sering datang bermain ke _mansion_-ku."

"Siapa namanya?" Suara Suigetsu langsung berubah antusias.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Suigetsu berkilat-kilat senang. "Boleh ya dia untukku?"

"_Nani_?!" Tangan Sasuke langsung menggelepak kepala Suigetsu. "Kau sudah gila, ya?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan penyakitku?" dengus Suigetsu. "Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa."

"...Kau seorang pedofil _complex_..." suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit tercekat. "Kau masih belum sembuh-sembuh juga?"

"Heh, kalau aku sudah sembuh mana mungkin aku berkata seperti tadi?" Suigetsu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Karena itu, boleh ya dia untukku?" Kedua matanya berkedip-kedip.

"Tidak! Jangan macam-macam!" tegas Sasuke, menolak mentah-mentah permintaan cabul Suigetsu.

"Kenapaaa?" teriak Suigetsu frustasi. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat bocah yang manis seperti itu. Dia benar-benar tipeku!"

"Dia masih berumur enam tahun dan masih kelas satu SD!" Rasanya Sasuke ingin mencekik Suigetsu sekarang.

Suigetsu tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia menatap Sasuke selama sepuluh detik, sebelum berkata, "Jangan-jangan... kau sudah mengincarnya juga, ya?" Kedua matanya menyipit curiga.

Sasuke sempat melongo. "Hei, kau pikir aku maniak dan seorang pedofil sepertimu?!"

Sebelah lengan Suigetsu tiba-tiba langsung merangkul pundak Sasuke dan ia berbisik, "Usianya saja yang masih anak-anak, jika kau merasakan tubuhnya kau akan kecanduan, lho. Percaya padaku!"

Bulu-bulu kuduk Sasuke seketika berdiri. Sepertinya Suigetsu memang sengaja ingin meracuni otaknya dengan hal-hal cabul untuk anak yang masih di bawah umur seperti Naruto. Ia langsung melepaskan rangkulan Suigetsu dan mengambil jarak dua meter.

"Kau gila!" desis Sasuke dengan kedua mata membelalak.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, coba saja," tantang Suigetsu dengan senyum mengejek. "Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, serahkan Naruto padaku."

"Jangan coba-coba melakukannya pada Naruto. Atau kulaporkan kau pada polisi."

Satu alis Suigetsu terangkat, "Kau pikir aku takut?" Sudut bibir Suigetsu terangkat sarkatis. "Aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan—" ia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan mengesek-gesek jemari kanannya, "—_money_." Kemudian ia melangkah mendekat dan berhenti persis di depan Sasuke. "_So_... jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, serahkan padaku. Biarkan aku bersenang-senang dengan bocah manis itu."

Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menuju ke arah Naruto, mengangkat bocah manis itu ke dalam gendongannya, kemudian langsung cepat-cepat berlari pergi sebelum Suigetsu mengejar.

**.**

**.**

"_Oji-chan_, kenapa tadi menggendongku sambil berlari?" Naruto bertanya polos begitu mereka sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Bocah manis itu menyendokkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya tanpa menoleh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas dari jalanan. Ia tidak mungkin bilang kalau tadi Suigetsu akan melakukan tindakan cabul pada bocah manis ini. "Ah, itu, tadi _Ojisan_ mendapat telepon dari kantor. _Ojisan_ harus menandatangani berkas-berkas yang dibawa ke rumah _Ojisan_," katanya bohong.

"Eeeh... jadi _Oji-chan_ tidak bisa bermain dengan Naruto, ya?" Wajah manis itu menekuk dengan bibir cemberut.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Besok kan hari Minggu. Naruto bisa datang bermain ke rumah _Ojisan_. Oke?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil memberi jari jempol. Bocah manis itu akhirnya turun dari mobil Sasuke begitu pria itu mengantarnya di depan pintu gerbang _mansion_-nya. Setelah melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan bibir tersenyum lebar, Naruto berbalik masuk. Sasuke terus mengikuti bocah manis itu hingga masuk ke dalam, sebelum ia membawa mobilnya ke arah pintu gerbang _mansion_-nya.

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, Sasuke terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya. Pria itu menghela nafas lega begitu bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Syukurlah, hanya mimpi..."

Ia tak menyangka bisa bermimpi melakukan hal terlarang itu bersama Naruto. Bagaimana tubuh kecil itu menggeliat di bawah tindihannya. Mengerang, merintih, dan mendesah sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Mendadak Sasuke merasa wajahnya panas karena mengingat mimpinya.

"Sial, ini gara-gara perkataan Suigetsu kemarin!" gerutunya, sembari berdiri.

Gerakan Sasuke seketika berhenti begitu ia merasa basah di bagian privat tubuhnya. Sambil menahan nafas, ia menunduk ke bawah, dan membelalak begitu melihat daerah yang basah di celananya. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan, sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan bibir yang terus menggerutu.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya dan menyesap teh _ocha _di gelasnya sambil melihat Naruto yang masih bermain dengan Pakkun di halaman belakang _mansion_-nya. Bocah manis itu terus melempar-lempar piring dari plastik yang dikejar Pakkun. Setelah meletakkan cangkirnya, Sasuke meraih koran di atas meja di sampingnya, dan membentangkannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Oji-chan_...!" teriakan Naruto terdengar dari kejauhan. Sasuke masih bergeming karena serius membaca bagian sepak bola. "_Oji-chan_...!" bocah manis itu kembali berteriak memanggil. "_Oji-chan_, tolooong...!"

Sasuke langsung menutup koran yang dibacanya begitu mendengar bocah manis itu berteriak meminta tolong. Kedua mata Sasuke membelalak dengan mulut ternganga begitu melihat Naruto tengkurap di atas rumput dengan Pakkun yang menaiki tubuhnya dari belakang, seperti sedang menyetubuhi bocah manis itu.

"PAKKUN!" teriak Sasuke murka, sembari berlari mendekat. "Dasar anjing bodoh! Kau pikir Naruto itu sejenismu?!" Ia langsung menarik Naruto ke dalam gendongan. Pakkun menundukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar kemarahan majikannya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sambil mengelus-elus punggung Naruto. Bocah manis itu memeluk lehernya dengan kedua lengan, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lehernya. Untunglah Naruto tidak menangis. Karena jika bocah manis ini menangis, akan sampai dua jam lebih menenangkannya.

"_Oji-chan_, tadi kenapa Pakkun melakukan hal yang aneh itu pada Naruto?" tanya Naruto begitu Sasuke membawanya ke dalam. Kedua mata itu membulat dengan wajah polos, menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke nyaris tergeragap. Ia tidak mungkin bilang kalau anjingnya tadi ingin menghamili bocah manis ini. Sepertinya Sasuke harus membawa anjing peliharaannya itu ke dokter hewan untuk memeriksa apakah Pakkun memang tidak bisa membedakan yang mana sejenisnya, dan mana yang bukan dari sejenisnya. "Ah, itu, mungkin karena Pakkun mencium wangi manis dari tubuh Naruto," katanya akhirnya, sengaja berbohong.

Kedua mata Naruto berkedip dua kali. "Eeeh... begitu, ya?" Ia mengangguk-angguk polos. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia memeluk kepala Sasuke dan membawanya ke arah dadanya. "Apa _Oji-chan_ juga bisa mencium wangi manis dari tubuh Naruto?"

Langkah Sasuke sontak berhenti dan kedua matanya membelalak. Wangi manis dari tubuh Naruto berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya. Membuat ia jadi teringat mimpinya semalam. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya.

Bahaya! Ini benar-benar bahaya! Sasuke berteriak-teriak histeris dalam hati. Jantungnya berdebar tak wajar dengan nafas yang mulai memburu. Ia langsung mengambil jarak dengan Naruto. Tapi bocah manis itu terus mendekatinya.

"_Oji-chan_ kenapa menjauhi Naruto?" Kedua keningnya mengerut bingung. "Wangi Naruto tidak manis, ya?"

"Naruto, tolong jangan mendekat."

"Eeeh, kenapa?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia langsung berbalik dan berlari ke lantai dua. Bocah manis itu sempat tertegun, sebelum mengejar. Sasuke langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam begitu ia akhirnya sampai.

"_Oji-chan_! _Oji-chan_!" Naruto berteriak sambil memukul-mukul pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. "_Oji-chan_ kan sudah janji akan bermain dengan Naruto hari ini!"

Sasuke tak menyahut dan menjauhi pintu yang masih dipukul-pukul Naruto dari luar. Ia menarik nafas lega begitu bocah manis itu akhirnya menyerah. Setelah yakin bocah manis itu sudah pergi, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus menjaga jarak dengan bocah manis itu, agar ia tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

_Tok tok tok!_

Sasuke menoleh begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Sasuke-_sama_, anu, itu..." suara pelayan wanita yang ada di balik pintu terdengar ragu. Sasuke berdiri dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu membuka pintu. Pelayan wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kami sudah berusaha melarangnya, tapi Naruto-_chan_... masih terus mencoret-coret mobil Anda dengan spidol sekarang."

"_NANI_?!" Sasuke membelalak dan langsung berlari menuju ke lantai bawah. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu sampai di depan pintu _mansion_ dan melihat mobil BMW hitam kesayangannya—yang tadi pagi disuruhnya para pelayan pria untuk mencucinya—sudah jadi kanvas coretan bagi bocah manis itu.

"WUAAA!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari mendekati mobilnya. "ADUUUH!" teriaknya lagi begitu melihat _body_ mobilnya yang berwarna hitam sudah penuh warna-warni coretan spidol Naruto. "WADUUUH!" Kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya dengan wajah horor. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan kedua mata melotot. "UZUMAKI NARUTO...!"

Bocah manis itu berlari pergi dengan tawa mengejek, setelah sebelumnya memeletkan lidah ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kudengar dari para pelayan, kemarin katanya Naruto mencoret-coret mobilmu, ya?" Sakura terkikik geli begitu keesokan paginya ia sarapan bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah masam. Spidol yang digunakan Naruto adalah jenis permanen, hingga ia harus membawa mobil kesayangannya ke tempat perawatan mobil, kemarin. Sakura kembali terkikik geli sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudahlah, hitung-hitung kau belajar jika menghadapi kenakalan anak kita nanti, kan?"

"Lalu, kapan kau akan memberiku anak, hm?" Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat. Selama ini istrinya selalu sibuk dengan karirnya. Jika diajak bercinta juga selalu mengingatkannya untuk memakai pengaman.

"Untuk sekarang, belum," Sakura menyuapkan _salad_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Nanti, saat aku berumur tiga puluh tahun saja."

Sasuke berdecak dalam hati. "Itu masih tiga tahun lagi."

"Kau mau kita melakukannya sekarang? Asalkan pakai pengaman," kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan mesra.

"Lain kali saja," dengus Sasuke, sembari membersihkan sisa makanan di bibirnya dengan serbet. Ia sudah kehilangan _mood_ untuk bercinta setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. "Aku berangkat kerja."

"Hati-hati di jalan!" sahut Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua hari sejak insiden Naruto mencoret-coret mobilnya, bocah manis itu tidak datang ke _mansion_-nya saat Sasuke pulang kerja. Sasuke sebenarnya bersyukur, namun di satu sisi ia juga mulai rindu dengan gangguan bocah manis itu.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang begitu ia berdiri di balkon lantai dua dan melihat _mansion_ yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Ada sebuah pintu gerbang kecil di antara tembok setinggi tiga meter yang memisahkan _mansion_-nya dengan _mansion_ bocah manis itu. Sasuke memang sengaja membuat pintu itu agar Naruto bisa melewatinya tanpa harus berputar jauh dari depan.

"Apa sebaiknya aku ke sana, ya?" gumamnya hanya untuk didengarnya sendiri.

Tapi begitu Sasuke baru saja memutuskan untuk pergi ke _mansion_ Naruto, ia melihat bocah manis itu mengintip dari pintu gerbang kecil itu. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari. Sasuke jadi penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan bocah manis itu dan hanya melihat dalam diam. Hingga ia terperangah begitu melihat Naruto tiba-tiba melempar petasan ke halaman _mansion_-nya. Bunyi petasan terdengar nyaring hingga beberapa menit. Bocah manis itu terus melempar petasan sampai suara Sasuke menginterupsinya.

"Narutooo...!"

Naruto tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah balkon lantai dua, dan melihat Sasuke sedang melotot ke arahnya.

"HUWAAA!" teriak bocah manis itu, sembari berbalik, dan berlari masuk ke dalam _mansion_-nya.

Sasuke terpana, sebelum ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ada-ada saja kenakalan Naruto yang bisa membuatnya tertawa sampai seperti ini. Sepertinya ia memang harus berdamai dengan bocah manis itu agar mulai besok kembali menganggunya begitu ia pulang kerja.

Masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya, Sasuke menuruni tangga, dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang kecil itu. Begitu ia sampai di _mansion_ bocah manis itu, ia bisa mendengar ibu Naruto yang sedang mengomeli anaknya. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu berhenti mengomel, dan menoleh begitu mendengar deheman Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke-_san_. _Gomen ne_, tadi Naruto sudah membuat keributan dengan petasannya di halaman _mansion_-mu," kata wanita itu dengan wajah bersalah.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa." Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan takut, sebelum menundukkan wajahnya.

"Naruto, ayo cepat minta maaf pada Sasuke _Ojisan_," perintah ibunya. Bocah manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"_Gomen ne, Oji-chan_..." ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

"Kemari," Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya agar Naruto mendekatinya. "Ayo, kemari. _Ojisan_ tidak akan memarahimu." Bibirnya tersenyum lembut begitu melihat bocah manis itu masih menatapnya ragu.

Naruto akhirnya berjalan mendekat sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. Begitu bocah manis itu sudah berdiri di depannya, Sasuke berlutut dengan satu kakinya agar bisa menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah manis itu.

"Jangan diulangi lagi, ya? Mulai besok Naruto bisa datang ke _mansion Ojisan_ dan kita bermain bersama-sama lagi, oke?" katanya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Kedua mata Naruto berbinar-binar. Sasuke mengangguk. "Horeee! Naruto sayang _Oji-chan_!" serunya, sembari memeluk leher Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan satu lengan di atas meja sambil duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang menyusun _puzzle_. Sesekali ia membantu bocah manis itu untuk meletakkan potongan _puzzle_, tapi lebih banyak memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Naruto sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah?" tanyanya begitu melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya—yang menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Tidak terasa sudah dua jam lebih bocah manis ini mengajaknya bermain.

Naruto mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Sudah, _Oji-chan_. Saat Naruto pulang sekolah siang tadi."

"Kita makan malam dulu, ya? Baru kita lanjut bermain," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri. Bocah manis itu kembali mengangguk dan menerima kedua tangan Sasuke yang terulur ke arahnya, dan menariknya sampai berdiri.

Hampir setengah jam keduanya duduk di meja makan untuk menyantap makanan yang dibuat para pelayan. Kemudian keduanya kembali ke ruang keluarga tadi. Sasuke menuju lantai dua untuk mandi begitu Naruto—yang serius bermain _puzzle_—mengizinkannya pergi.

Begitu Sasuke sudah kembali setengah jam kemudian, ia melihat bocah manis itu sudah tertidur dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan sebagian wajah yang berada di atas meja kaca rendah itu. Bibir Sasuke melengkung tersenyum. Ia membungkuk dan mengangkat Naruto ke dalam gendongan, sebelum berbalik untuk membawa bocah itu pulang.

Kushina yang sedang menonton televisi sontak menoleh begitu melihat Sasuke—berdiri di pintu halaman di sampingnya yang terbuka—sambil menggendong anaknya. "Dia sudah tertidur, ya?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Biar aku saja yang membawanya ke kamarnya," katanya begitu melihat wanita itu akan berdiri dari sofa.

"Oh, baiklah," wanita itu tersenyum. "Kamarnya ada di lantai dua, yang pintu kamarnya berwarna biru muda."

Sasuke kembali mengangguk dan berlalu menuju tangga. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Naruto, ia membukanya, dan melangkah masuk. Kemudian meletakkan tubuh mungil itu di atas tempat tidur, sebelum menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupinya sebatas dada.

Kedua mata Sasuke mengedar di dalam kamar itu. Ia melihat mainan-mainan yang diberikannya pada bocah manis itu berbaur bersama mainan-mainan yang dibelikan kedua orangtua Naruto. Tanpa sadar Sasuke berjalan menuju meja belajar Naruto untuk melihat gambar yang ditempel bocah manis itu di papan yang ada di dinding di atas meja. Sasuke tak berkedip selama beberapa detik begitu melihat gambar khas anak-anak itu; di mana ada seorang pria dan anak kecil sedang bergandengan tangan, yang ada nama Naruto dengan namanya di atas kepala gambar itu. Sewajarnya gambar itu harusnya ada Naruto bersama kedua orangtuanya, tapi kenapa—malah dirinya yang digambar Naruto?

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Wajah bocah manis itu saat sedang tertidur mirip dengan malaikat. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa kasihan, Naruto pasti kesepian karena kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia menekan tombol lampu hingga kamar itu hanya disinari cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela.

**.**

**.**

"_Oji-chan_!"

Sasuke menoleh dari layar televisi begitu melihat bocah manis itu sudah kembali dari bereksplorasi di _mansion_-nya.

"Ini mainan baru, ya?" Ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang tadi ditemukannya. Kedua mata Sasuke seketika membelalak.

"I-Itu, Naruto menemukannya dari mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara tercekat.

"Dari laci di meja kerja ruangan _Oji-chan_," jawabnya polos. "Ini mainan baru, ya? Kenapa _Oji-chan_ tidak memberikannya pada Naruto?" Bibir itu mengerucut cemberut.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya dalam imajinatif. Mana mungkin ia memberikan _sex toys_ itu pada Naruto? Sial! Ini karena ia lupa menyimpannya di tempat yang aman, karena dulu ia pernah memakai benda itu—sebagai variasi seks mereka—saat mengajak Sakura bercinta di ruangan kerjanya.

"Bagaimana memainkan benda ini, _Oji-chan_?" Kedua bola mata _sapphire_ bening itu menatapnya dengan polos. Rasanya Sasuke ingin meninju kedua pipinya sendiri berulang-ulang kali.

"Naruto, itu bukan mainan untuk anak-anak," Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Nah, berikan itu pada _Ojisan, _ya?" Tangan kanannya terbuka ke arah Naruto.

Bocah manis itu menatap _dildo_ berwarna putih di tangannya, sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. "Bukan mainan untuk anak-anak? Jadi, ini hanya untuk orang dewasa?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kenapa, _Oji-chan_? Padahal Naruto mau mainan ini!" Ia merengut dan langsung menyembunyikan benda itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Nanti _Ojisan_ belikan mainan yang lain, ya? Karena mainan yang itu tidak bagus untuk Naruto," bujuk Sasuke, setengah panik.

Naruto menggeleng-geleng, "_Iie_... Naruto mau mainan ini!" serunya, sembari berbalik, dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat tercengang, sebelum ia mengejar. Bocah manis itu berlari di pinggir kolam besar yang ada di bagian barat _mansion_-nya.

"Naruto! Ayo kembalikan benda itu pada _Ojisan_!"

"Tidak mau!"

Keduanya terus berlari di pinggir kolam, hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhenti mengejar. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah sambil saling berpandangan. Sasuke berpikir keras agar Naruto mengembalikan _sex toys_ itu kepadanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapat ide, lebih baik ia menelepon salah satu tangan kanannya di perusahaannya untuk membawakan mainan yang diproduksi tadi pagi.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah berbalik dan berjalan masuk, Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi bocah manis itu tiba-tiba terpelisit dan tercebur ke dalam kolam sedalam tiga meter itu, begitu ia tidak sengaja melangkah. Dengan panik Naruto berusaha menggapai-gapai permukaan air.

"_O-Oji-chan_...!" teriaknya sambil menangis. Air dari kolam pun mulai tertelan olehnya sampai beberapa liter karena ia tidak bisa berenang. "Oji-uuh—"

Tepat begitu kesadaran Naruto menghilang dan tubuhnya akan tenggelam ke dasar kolam, Sasuke akhirnya muncul. Ia terperanjat begitu melihat sebelah tangan Naruto di permukaan kolam.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak panik sambil berlari ke arah kolam.

_BYUUUR!_

Air dari kolam langsung menyembur ke segala arah begitu Sasuke melompat masuk. Ia langsung meraih tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke permukaan. Begitu meletakkan tubuh mungil itu dengan posisi terlentang di pinggir kolam, Sasuke langsung duduk bersimpuh sambil memompa-mompa dada bocah manis itu. Berkali-kali ia meniupkan udara ke dalam mulut Naruto, hingga akhirnya bocah itu mengeluarkan air yang tertelan sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Syukurlah..." Sasuke menghela nafas lega, sembari membawa Naruto dalam pelukannya. Bocah manis itu menangis terisak-isak. Ia pikir tadi tidak akan ada yang datang menyelamatkannya.

Setelah tangisan Naruto mereda, Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto dalam gendongannya. Para pelayan yang melihat tuan mereka dan bocah manis itu basah kuyup segera berlari mengambil handuk. Sasuke membungkus tubuh Naruto dengan handuk yang diberikan pelayannya, sebelum ia membawa bocah manis itu ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Naruto mandi air hangat, ya? Nanti masuk angin," kata Sasuke. Baru saja ia akan menurunkan bocah manis itu dari gendongannya, kedua tangan Naruto semakin memeluk lehernya erat.

"Naruto mau mandi dengan _Oji-chan_!" pintanya.

"Naruto kan sudah besar, masa mandinya masih harus sama _Ojisan_?" Sasuke berusaha membuat suaranya agar tidak tergagap. Bocah manis itu melepaskan leher Sasuke dan memasang wajah ingin menangis. "U-Uh, baiklah. Kita mandi sama-sama. Jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil terus merapalkan doa. Semoga ia tidak kehilangan kendali di dalam sana. Semoga _junior_-nya bisa bertahan sampai mereka selesai mandi. Namun doa Sasuke tidak terkabul begitu ia melihat tubuh mungil yang sudah telanjang itu berada di bawah guyuran air hangat _shower_. Sasuke menelan ludah berkali-kali dan menampar pipinya dalam imajinatif.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke akhirnya mendekati Naruto begitu ia sudah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah. Bocah manis itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Sasuke membungkuk dan berlutut dengan satu kaki, membuat tingginya sama dengan bocah manis itu.

"Naruto..." panggilnya tanpa menoleh dari kedua mata itu. "Naruto sayang _Ojisan_, kan?"

Bocah manis itu langsung mengangguk, "_Ha'i_!"

"Boleh, kan... _Ojisan_ mencium Naruto?" Sasuke sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Bocah manis itu berkedip dua kali, sebelum ia kembali mengangguk.

Melihat lampu hijau itu, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir kecil itu. Manis dan rasanya lembut, Sasuke semakin tergiur untuk menjamah bagian dalam mulut kecil itu.

"Urmgh—" Kedua tangan kecil Naruto mencengkram pundak Sasuke begitu lidah pria itu menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan menahan belakang kepala Naruto agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Lima menit kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya menyudahi ciuman itu. Ia menatap wajah manis itu yang setengah menunduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dikecupnya kedua pipi itu, sebelum berbisik, "Jangan bilang hal ini pada siapa-siapa, ya?"

Bocah manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

"Seminar tiga hari di Paris?" Satu alis Sasuke terangkat begitu Minggu pagi itu Sakura mengatakan seminar yang akan diikutinya.

Wanita berambut _pink_ sepanjang punggung itu mengangguk. "_Ha'i_!"

"Bukannya tanpa izinku juga kau akan pergi, kan?" dengus Sasuke sambil menenggak teh di cangkirnya.

Sakura meringis, "Aku memberi tahumu agar kau tahu, Sayang."

"Ya, sudah. Pergi saja." Sasuke mengangkat bahu cuek.

Sakura akhirnya pamit pergi setelah memakan setengah sarapannya. Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju tangga. Lebih baik ia menghabiskan waktu libur ini dengan menonton acara televisi. Pria itu menoleh begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk, padahal ia baru saja menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_ tempat tidur.

"Siapa itu?" Namun tak ada sahutan. Kening Sasuke mengernyit sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur dan menuju pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, kedua matanya membulat begitu ia menunduk, dan melihat bocah manis itu. "Naruto? Bukannya kata Naruto kemarin hari ini akan jalan-jalan dengan _okaasan_ dan _otousan _Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut. "_Otousan_ tadi di telepon supaya kembali ke rumah sakit, sementara _okaa-chan_ kembali melanjutkan menulis novelnya," jelasnya.

Sasuke tertegun. Padahal kemarin bocah ini sangat antusias saat memberi tahunya. "Baiklah, kita main apa hari ini, hm?"

Kedua mata Naruto berbinar-binar begitu ia mendongak. "Kita main dokter-dokteran ya, _Oji-chan_?" Ia menunjukkan stetoskop lama milik ayahnya yang disembunyikannya di belakang punggung. "_Oji-chan_ yang jadi pasiennya, dan Naruto yang jadi dokternya!"

"Oke!" Sasuke mengulum senyum geli begitu Naruto melompat-lompat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu, ia juga berbalik, dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"_Oji-chan_, ayo tidur di sini!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur _king size_ yang sudah didudukinya itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. Begitu ia tidur terlentang, kedua tangan Naruto mengangkat bajunya sebatas dada, kemudian menempelkan stetoskop itu di dadanya. Kedua mata bocah manis itu bergerak ke sana kemari sambil mengangguk-angguk, seolah-olah bisa mengetahui sakit apa yang diderita Sasuke.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, Naruto mau jadi dokter, ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Naruto menoleh dan mengangguk. "Hu-um! Naruto mau jadi dokter seperti _otousan_ Naruto!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Kedua matanya melihat stetoskop yang dimainkan Naruto turun ke perutnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi merasa bergairah, ia memandang wajah manis yang duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya. Membayangkan Naruto menjadi seorang suster mungil yang manis. Mendadak ide yang lebih gila muncul di pikiran Sasuke. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan libidonya yang sudah meletup-letup. Apalagi sudah lama sekali ia tidak bercinta dengan istrinya.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke dengan kedua mata yang mulai tertutup kabut nafsu. "Sekarang ganti Naruto yang jadi pasiennya, ya?"

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Naruto yang jadi pasien?" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Sasuke mengangguk, sembari bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Umm, baiklah." Bibir mungil itu mengembang tersenyum. Setelah memberikan stetoskop di tangannya pada Sasuke, bocah manis itu tidur terlentang.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengangkat baju yang dipakai Naruto sebatas dada. Tubuh mungil itu tersentak pelan begitu merasakan dinginnya bulatan stetoskop yang ditempelkan Sasuke di dadanya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas mengelus-elus kulit putih dan halus Naruto, ia semakin tergiur untuk menyentuh tubuh mungil itu lebih jauh.

"Naruto," kedua mata Sasuke menatap bocah manis itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main yang lebih dari ini?"

Kedua alis Naruto mengerut bingung, "Bermain apa, _Oji-chan_?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh makna. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit berdiri dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam, Sasuke berbalik, dan memutar musik dengan _volume_ tinggi. Hal itu ia lakukan semata-mata agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kesenangannya bersama Naruto sekarang. Ia kembali menuju tempat tidur, dan merangkak naik tanpa melepaskan kedua matanya dari Naruto.

"Yang pasti, 'permainan' kali ini akan membuat Naruto senang."

**.**

**.**

Selama lima hari, Sasuke selalu uring-uringan begitu ia pulang dari kantor. Naruto tidak pernah datang menganggunya lagi. Kata ibu dari bocah manis itu, Naruto memang dilarang bermain karena ada ulangan. Rasanya setelah mendengar kabar itu, Sasuke ingin berteriak frustasi karena selalu kembali ke _mansion_-nya tanpa bisa melihat wajah manis yang selalu datang dalam mimpinya itu.

Sasuke juga khawatir, jika misalnya bocah manis itu secara tidak sengaja mengatakan pada kedua orangtuanya mengenai kegiatan panas mereka di hari Minggu itu; ia memang sudah meminta Naruto untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun saat bocah manis itu terbangun. Tapi, hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan jika sewaktu-waktu Naruto memberi tahu orangtuanya. Apalagi, Naruto itu masih sangaaat polos.

Sambil menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa panjang. Meski kedua matanya menatap acara televisi, tapi pikirannya merantau ke tempat lain. Sasuke kembali menarik nafas panjang, berniat mematikan televisi dan menuju kamarnya. Namun tiba-tiba dua buah tangan kecil menutup kedua matanya dari belakang. Tubuh Sasuke sempat mematung, sebelum bibirnya tersenyum.

"_Oji-chan_~" panggil suara manis yang sudah hampir seminggu tidak didengarnya itu.

"Ya?"

Naruto celingak-celinguk. Setelah memastikan tidak ada para pelayan Sasuke, ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga pria itu dan berbisik, "_Oji-chan_, ayo main dokter-dokteran lagi seperti Minggu lalu."

Sasuke menyeringai. Tidak menyangka bocah manis ini akan kecanduan dengan sentuhannya, sama sepertinya dirinya. "Oke. Ayo ke kamar _Ojisan_. Kita 'bermain' sampai puas, oke?"

"Oke!" Bibir kecil itu tersenyum lebar, setelah sebelumnya mengangguk-angguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**Jeanne's **_**notes**_**:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, _dan _follow_) di fic **Our Secret** itu:

**Aiko Michishige; miszshanty05; uzumakinamikazehaki; Ineedtohateyou; SNlop; Akane-Rihime; sivanya anggarada; putrifibrianti1; deClementine; saphire always for onyx; Himawari Wia; kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani; ukkychan; Kawaii Aozora; AprilianyArdeta; Guest; viqa; Princess Onyxsapphire; hanazawa kay; Guest; Prefecsius Highmore; anita. indah. 777; Aiko Hikari Fujoshi.**

Berikut pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari beberapa _review_ yg saya rangkum dan akan menjawabnya jadi satu:

**Ibunya Naruto adalah Naruko? **Ya. Soalnya klo ibunya Naruto adalah Kushina (di fic Our Secret itu), ntar malah keliatan aneh dengan Sasuke.

**Naruto anak kandung Sasuke, ya? **Ya. Soalnya klo Naruto bukan anak kandung Sasuke, ntar namanya bukan _incest,_ dong.

**Gimana klo buat fic yg Naruto sakit flu atau apa gitu.** Klo begitu _genre_-nya '_angst_', dong? Uhh... saya lemah dengan _genre_ itu. :(

**Nggak sekalian buat Naruto **_**MPreg**_**? **Klo Naruto dibuat MPreg, ntar cepat ketahuan sama Naruko, dong.

_**Lemon**_**-nya kurang **_**hot**_**. **Tentu saja kurang _hot_. Diperingatan sudah saya cantumkan hanya _lemon implisit_. :)

* * *

Ada beberapa _review_ yg saya baca yg mengatakan 'Nggak bisa komen apa-apa lagi, dll'. Padahal, saya sangat mengharapkan ada yg memberi _concrit _(baik itu kritik atau saran). Saya nggak pernah mempermasalahkan jumlah _review_ yg masuk di kolom _review_, tetapi yg saya permasalahkan adalah... seberapa banyak _concrit_ yg bisa saya terima, agar bisa memperbaiki kualitas fanfiksi saya (karena sebagai seorang _author_, saya selalu berusaha memperbaiki karya-karya fanfiksi saya agar tidak membosankan, dan bisa mempersembahkan yg terbaik kepada para pembaca). Meski saya tau pasti ada yg (banyak) nggak bisa memberi _concrit_, kalian bisa memberi tahu saya _scene_ atau dialog kesukaan kalian dari fanfiksi saya yg kalian baca di kolom _review_. :)

Tapi sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yg sudah mampir membaca karya fanfiksi saya, bahkan meninggalkan apresiasi. Sungguh, saya sangat menghargai apresiasi dari kalian. :)

Oke, cukup. Sampai jumpa lagi di karya saya yg lain! ^^


End file.
